deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dormammu vs Queen Sectonia
Prelude Two cosmic conquer in a Death Battle Interlude Wiz: Conquers, Tyrants, this is a meaning of a leader taking Power by force. Boomsticks: But these two cosmic conquers are the strongest in their league above anyone else they battled. Wiz: Dormammu the cosmic conquer of Marvel Boomsticks: And Queen Sectonia the cosmic conquer of Kirby, he's Wiz and I'm Boomsticks. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who will win, A Death Battle Dormammu (Cue Doctor Strange main theme) Wiz: In the world of the Marvel Universe magic is a weapon used for good. Boomstick: Like Doctor Strange that cool guy who beated Galactus and crap like that. Wiz: However if used for evil like Doctor Doom, it could lead to ultimate Chaos. Boomsticks: Like the guy whos head is on fire named Dormammu. Dormammu: Let the winds of change and fires of creation dance to my desire! ( Cue Dormammu's M v C 3 theme ) Wiz: Nothing is known now about Dormammu, but he has most likely lived from the begining of time and was born with his sister Umar. They both decided to sacrifice ther parent Sinifer. Boomsticks: However that's where they screw up and ended up serving the king of the Dark Dimension. Wiz: However Dormammu betrayed the king and Umar became rule of the Dark Dimension. Boomsticks: Dormammu was a cosmic conquer and merged the realms to make the Dark Dimension bigger, until the master of magic Agamoto sealed him away in his realm with three barriers. Man why is everything three. Three muskiteers, The day for Jesus to ressurect from the dead is three days (I'm a Christian and I'm sorry for other Christians as well sorry), three starter pokemon, I mean WTF? Wiz: Anyways however Mordo resummoned and brought Dormammu back which he screwed up on and got into lot's of trouble. Boomsticks: Reminds me of the time I robbed a Beer store. And dang I got sued. Wiz:... ok? Well anyways Dormammu is at universal level taking over universes and has attacks even dealt with Strange beating him a few times whose defeated Galactus twice. Boomsticks: His attacks includes energy projectiles, manipulation, resizing, teleportation, possession, and Necromancy. Wiz: He's can link other dimensions and set fire to whole cities, was the person who made Jack the Ripper kill tons of people, can teleport his minions when he needs help, sealed Eternity literally, overwhelmed the Phoenix Force, and tons of other crazy $%*&. Boomsticks: However he still can be beaten and was frustrated when Strange locked him in the time loop. Wiz: Still even sealed away, Dormammu is one of the best known Marvel Conquers of Marvel history. Dormammu: A new will grips the Earth, the Sky, the Aether. My Will! Queen Sectonia Wiz: Queen Sectonia the tyrant of Kirby has really unknown origin as well actually. Boomsticks: Well anyways what we do have is that she wanted power to be called the Ruler of the Heavens. Which she tried by having her servant capture a giant penguin guy thinking he's a hero but it figured out a pink blob named Kirby was the one and her servant fails and then tons of drama. Wiz: After the event fails she decides to do it herself and battled Kirby. She has up to 4 forms,( not including clone or manga) her first form has her using scepters and swords. Boomsticks: Green is for hurting you with orbs, swords are for combos, pink is for teleporting and lightning, rings are for attacking also, send you to her dimension, and create discs. Oh yeah and antlers to charge at you. Wiz: Her second form Queen Sectonia is when she uses vines and that the flowers she is attached to are destroyed, they can shoot spikes, use swords, shoot seeds, turn into swords, create barriers, shoot lasers, shoot projectiles, and swallow up opponent. But they could be used against her. Boomsticks: Then she tries to kill you Asriel (Undertale) style with a giant beam. Wiz: Her third form Sectonia DX is the same as her first form but more powerful Boomstcks: Then her final form is when she eats 4 miracle fruits it causes her to change to to the Soul of Sectonia which is a stronger version of Form 1 and 2. Damn Nintendo is lazy. Wiz: Still she is one tyrant you don't want to piss off. Queen Sectonia: Taranza's final words and offering can no longer reach her ears. The former queen has become a pitiable husk in the throes of madness after losing everything. She has consumed the world, and all she has left to cling to is her vanity. Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomsticks: It's time for a Death Battle Death Battle Queen Sectonia was smiling that the world is now under her control, nothing could stop her When... a vortex opens through the Dark Dimension Doctor Strange and his friends failed to stop Dormammu from taking their realm Sectonia: What do we have now? Dormammu walks down and sees Sectonia Dormammu: Your world will belong to me. Queen Sectonia: It'll be the opposite way around I'm afraid. Sectonia uses her green Scepter which Dormammu sends back hitting her. Dormammu sends a ball of energy to her. Queen Sectonia cuts it into two with her swords. Dormammu quickly shrinks at Sectonia's size and rams at her then uses manipulation to have her harm herself. Sectonia impales herself with her own sword being manipulated to. She then is set free from her manipulation she quickly goes into her secound form. Dormammu tries to harm her but ot did no affect being tossed away onto a vine chocking. Dormammu quickly shoot a ball of energy one hitting a bud. Which harms her. Dormammu then smiles as he found out Sectonia's weakness. Sectonia's vines shoot spikes and shoot lasers at Dormammu. ' Dormammu blocks it and shoots a bigger beam at her causing to have 4 buds left. '''Sectonia now know she was weak used Sectonia DX and summons swords and charges at him breaking Dormammu's defense slashing him multiple time. ' Dormmamu quickly posses Sectonia and made her stab herself and blast herself. Dormmamu then got out and shoot a beam and some rocks crushing Sectonia. Dormammu smiles and walks away from when a huge beam causes an explosion showing Sectonia in her final form. '''Sectonia: I'll destroy you and everyone you love. Dormammu: You are a fool to challenge Dormammu Sectonia shoots a bolt of lightning which harms Dormammu which Dormammu shakes off. She then teleports and has Dormammu struggle to hit her when suddenly Dormammu summoned an orb. Sectonia is getting sucked in the orb and is brought to the Dark dimension. Dormammu: Welcome to the Dark Dimension. Sectonia knew she needs to find her way out of this and makes swords to combat Dormammu Dormammu just laughs as she get into stance. Dormammu: Fool! Don't you know that I get stronger while I'm in this dimension. Sectonia charges at Dormammu who grabs the sowrd and destroys it to a millions of pieces. Dormammu laughs even harder and just summons fire and sends it at her. Sectonia then uses her scepters which protected her. However Dormammu than grabs her scepters and brakes them. She couldn't do anything as spikes caame out from the ground and peirce her. Dormammu then shots a beam out of his mouth and incinagrates her. Sectonia bleeding was than freed but injured. However. *SQUISH* Dormammu squishes her. Dormammu laugh's as he has won. * Sectonia's crushed limbs were rotting in the dark dimension * Dormammu combine's his and Kirby's word together, Results Boomsticks: I always hate bugs and I think she deserves it. Wiz: Sectonia is a strong foe but she has never dealt with and opponent like Dormammu. Boomsticks: Dormammu had her in every category except speed. Also he battled people like Eternity and Strange whose beat Galactus twice. Wiz: But Sectonia did give her best but she was no match for Dormammu. Boomsticks: I guess Sectonia just lost in a "Crushing" defeat. Wiz: The winner is Dormammu Next time on Death Battle ???: You should be scared of me ???: Let those who try to stop what's right' '' ''Burn like my power--Sinestro's might! ???: Welcome to My World ^%# Betty Noire vs Freddy Kreuger vs Sinestro Fear Battle Royale Who are you rooting on Dormammu Queen Sectonia Who will win Dormammu Queen Sectonia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Bendy usser444 Category:Marvel vs Nintendo Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017